Nothing could come between useven Luke
by percyjacksonluver13
Summary: What would happen if Luke never died?  What would happen if he's bloodthirsty and powerhungry?  What if he wants Annabeth and only one thing stands in his way?  Percy.  R&R !
1. The dance

**My first Fanfic, so be nice and r&r…Please! So, this is after TLO and Silena didn't die and neither did Luke. No flames. Again… I don't own any Percy Jackson characters…BOO WAH! First chapter just lets you know what's going on, 2nd's much better! Enough of me read and enjoy. *Tear Tear. :D**

Percy's POV

"Grover, what am I going to get Annabeth to give to her at the Camp Half blood Dance tonight?"

"Dunno." _What a lazy #%*^, munching on his tin can without a care in the world. Of course _he _already has a gift for _his_ girlfriend. _

"GET UP!" I screamed.

"Fine, fine. Wanna get something special for you girlfriend, Annabeth I suppose."

"She's not my- well maybe she is. But that's none of your business, is it?" He held up his hands on mock defeat,

"Surrrre."

"How 'bout this bracelet?" I held it up to the light.

"GOLD PLATINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Grover screamed and dove for it.

"You. Ate. The . Bracelet."

"It was gold plating." He said apologetically

I sighed and banged my head against the wall. Why do I even bother?

Annabeth's POV

"What do you think of this one...?" I came out of the bathroom and looked into the faces of incredibly board Thaila and eager Silena.

"Ooooh it's the one!" Silena squealed.

"Whatever." Thaila examined her bow and arrow. The dress I was wearing was blood red with real diamonds studded on the side. It was a sleeveless dress with a turtleneck neckline.

"Ya think so?" I asked.

"Can I leave now?" Thaila yawned.

"Yeah, can we!" I looked hopefully at Seliena but to my disappointment, she shook her head. Thalia wasn't going to the dance-obviously. I'm so mad at Silena! She kidnapped me while I was asleep. She is tough and I kinda thought it was a dream so I really didn't fight. I know, shame on moi'.

"C'mon, Thila, lighten up." Seliena tried-yet again- to get Thalia into the conversation. And yet again failed.

"No, why would I do that? You're all going, _Oh is _this _the one, well _is_ it?" _She said the last part in a high squeaky voice. "At least I have fun!"

"Oh please," Selena scoffed "you wouldn't know fun if it hit you with it's Gucci bag!"

"You want to try me fashionista!"

"Bring it Goth girl!"

"Hey," I said not wanting to see Selena being creamed by Thalia. "Selena! Do I _have_ to wear makeup?"

"Yes you do."

"But, I don't feel like it."

"Well, to bad!"

"Try to make me." Selena perked up.

"Okay!"

~10 minutes later~

NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER ask an Aphrodite girl to make you do something against your will! The will say some random products and suddenly, you will crave them. Like literally. I attacked Selena for blush. _Blush_! By the time you have it on the spell wears off but now I can't take it off. Curse the thing demi-gods call permanent makeup! Thalia just laughed and laughed and yet again laughed.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" I screamed. I tried to walk out with dignity, but I tripped on my dress. _Aw geez. _This is gonna be a long night.


	2. I'm back

Percy's Pov

"W-what…" _Nice job, idiot! _Annabeth was more beautiful than Aphrodite by a long shot! (Don't tell her I said that.)

"Real smooth." Grover whispered. I elbowed him in the gut.

"What!" Annabeth asked looking around her and laughed nervously. "Do I look okay?"

"Y-you could say that." I was finally able to redeem myself.

Annabeth's Pov

That night was better than I could ever imagine! At the end of a slow song, Percy took me over to a bench. He took out something… a velvet case with my name inscribed into it.

"This is to show you how much I love you." He said sheepishly. He opened the case and pulled out an emerald ring with rubies _in_ the emerald! Not to mention that the emerald was as big as my thumb!

"O-oh...WOW!" I couldn't find my voice. _Nice job, idiot! _Then, he pressed his lips up against mine-hard. I returned the kiss. I could stay that way forever, but the dance ended.

Later that night, I danced around my cabin. Hey, don't judge me! You'd dance around too, if you found out the guy you loved, loved you back. I was just about to take my shoes off when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find blond hair gleaming in the moonlight. Then I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine. He asked a question I've been pondering from the day he left camp, "Hello sweetheart, did you miss me?"

"What do you want Luke?" I asked edging toward my dagger in my purse.

"You." He replied. He looked at my ring and a look of fear crossed his face but, he composed his mask of evil quick enough.

"What is _that_?" Distaste clogged his voice.

"Percy gave it to me, to show that he loves me."

"Is the feeling mutual?"

"Yes," He scowled and pulled out something that shone evilly.

"Kronos' scythe!" I whispered hoarsely. "How did you get it?"

"I stole it," He said with a sly voice.

"You must be _so_ proud," I was surprised at how easily the sarcasm came.

"Yes, yes I am. But," He paused dramatically.

"If you don't come with me, Percy dies."

"Wait... _WHAT_!"

"You're smart enough to process what I said. Or did _Seaweed Brain,_" He did a very bad imitation of my voice, "make you forget how smart you are?"

"I- I-I…" Luke grabbed my wrist and I heard a blood curling scream. _Hope that isn't me- although it probably is. _My half-brothers and sisters glanced up drowsily, looked around confusingly and charged. I would have burst out laughing with pillows and people yelling like morons. Luke took them easily and pulled me toward the woods; scythe in one hand me in the other. I saw Clarisse's spear tried to zap Luke but, in the distance and I thought I saw riptide's glare in the moonlight.

Percy's POV

I was too late. Too late to save her. Annabeth was gone. I want to tear Luke apart, piece by agonizing piece. I wanted to rip his guts out, I wanted to write his name in his blood, I wanted to stab him in the heart until the point stood out the other end. I yelled at Thila for no reason. Then I knelt to the ground and sobbed like my heart was broken-which it was. I made a vow right then and there that I will save Annabeth and tear apart _his_ soul.


	3. The box of air

Ok…now, Luke and Percy _**can be HURT!**_ That means that they could kill each other without their Achilles heel. Coprendo? Got it? DISCLAMER: I… I can't say it. Ok I will… I don't own any Percy Jackson books or characters! WOW that was the toughest thing I ever had to write! Read while I try to breath again.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Stop, Luke, please." It was so dark, I couldn't see a thing but I could feel my feet bleeding from stumbling over rocks and fallen branches.

"Rest, dear." He threw me to the ground.

"You call me that again and…" I threatened.

"And what, darling?" _Wait for it…wait for it, one, two, three…NOW! _I grabbed my dagger and stabbed it into Luke's heel. Blood squirted out from the really deep gash. The sight made me sick. I know, I know the daughter of Athena and sick of blood? It just does okay? DON"T JUDGE ME!

"OWWW!" Luke wailed. He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted the scythe to my hand. Picture a deep cut, then put alcohol on it, then poke the deep gash with a stick all the way down to make it deeper. Now imagine that times 100,910. That wouldn't have been close to what I felt. The pain spread through my veins like poison. I could feel my soul disappearing. Then it went black.

_"I am dead. I leave my dagger to Thalia, my ring to Percy...WAIT! Why is everything so...PINK?" _I woke up on the floor of a beautiful room; full of pictures of the Gods and a huge bed with silk sheets…I could go on forever thinking Luke was all a dream and I'm in the big house that the Aphrodite kids got a hold of. I heard a knock at the door and half expected Chiron to walk in with a fluffy pink tutu and lipstick on but, nooooooo it had to be Luke didn't it? As soon as he walked in the pictures burned and turned into hideous pictures of the titans and the bed turned into a mat and everything went dark purple and black. I remembered what happened last night and my anger boiled over and I lunged at him, dagger in one hand.

"ARGGHH!" I hit against something hard. But, I didn't see anything.

"What's this?" I felt against nothing but at the same time something.

"It's a box made up of indestructible air. You won't come out until I say so." I growled. As I looked around and saw only a mat, and a thin cotton blanket. I screamed for Percy, I wailed for Percy, I begged for Percy. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe this happened to me. I wish I could die. I had a weird feeling that my wish will come true soon enough.

That was chapter 3. Sorry no Percy P.O.V. I didn't know what to do with him. Suggestions are welcome as are complements and comments. No flames! It was kind of uneventful because I'm in a rush! Going to Pennsylvania but will try 2 post tomorrow! Promise to post soon! R&R


	4. Teenage Athena

Heyyyyyyyy! The third chapter has been edited and there are NO BOOKS! I also want to say thanks all my fans! Thanks, I love you all Goodnight!

Annabeth's P.O.V  
"I suppose you're wondering why you're here." He sneered.

"You could tell me if you want to because I honestly don't care." He laughed without humor.  
"You see, darling," I looked up and glared, he grinned. He knew that would get my attention. "I want you all to destroy yourselves- demigods/gods that is- you will start a war with Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Children of the big three, demigods forced to choose sides and you and I will rule. You will kill Thalia and Nico will kill you for killing her and I will kill Percy! The big three will be furious and add an angry Athena in the mix... what do you get? A full blown war!" He cackled- a hideous, cruel cackle, like nails on a chalkboard. Long, terrible, yellow nails.  
"Fat chances, like I would kill Thalia, plus Nico would probably worship me if I killed Thalia! _"What are you talking about? Annabeth, you want to be with Luke. Didn't you use to love him? You are too good for Percy_. _What? Stop thinking that right now! Percy is the best man in existence. I will never, ever give him up! _Luke then laughed as if he could read my mind. It struck me; he could read minds, but, how?  
"What are you doing to me?"  
"Being Kronos's host did have some advantages, like controlling someone's mind."  
"You're not his host anymore?"  
"No. Since he was cast to Tarturus, he let me go."  
"Yippee." I rolled my eyes.  
"Now, I want you to send an iris message to Percy telling him that you are happy here and you hate him," I opened my mouth to protest-he already thought of that. "If you don't, I'll tell him to stab himself in the chest."  
"N-no y-you wouldn't!"  
"Do you really want to try me?" He sneered. He knew I didn't. That gave him power.

Percy's P.O.V  
I walked outside my cabin, still in shock of what Annabeth told me just now. I passed Thalia and Nico laughing and joking at the sword arena. Hot tears trickled down my face. I saw a blur of a teenager about my age come toward me. I wiped my tears so fast with the back of my hand so fast that it hurt.  
_Must be from the Athena cabin. Blond hair, piercing gray eyes, that look caring and smart, but, at the same time trying to figure out the best and most painful way to take you down. _But these eyes had something different, like she knew she could take you down no matter what and power, power radiated off her. "Hello," Her smile melted into a scowl. "Peruses Jackson." Whenever someone called me by my full name that was like sending up a red flag saying _Hey! Look at me! I'm immortal and I want to kill every molecule in Percy Jackson's body! _I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. It grew to a full two inch long bronze sword.  
"Percy, let's think a little. Do you really think that little _thing _could beat me, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and mother of all swords?"  
"Why does every immortal person have to repeat their powers? I mean, we take Greek mythology. It could get annoying. Just in case you were wondering." Okay maybe that wasn't the _best _thing to say at the time but, hey, I didn't get blasted to pieces because of it.

"Answer the question!"  
"Er, no?"  
"Wow... Athena's HOT!" Nico muttered. Athena's eyes flashed dangerously.  
"Look away!" Thalia yelled. Nico looked around, confused. And when we looked back, there was a pile of ash where Nico was standing.  
"Yes!" Thalia sang. "The freak is really dead! He's gone where the goblins go, below, below, below! Yo ho let's open up and sing and ring the bells out! Ding dong the merry ho! Sing it high, sing it low! Let them know the freak is really-." Someone tapped her shoulder, Nico. _Wait, Nico? _  
"Well, ya know how my dad is Hades? He controls how many lives people have, I'm his son so I have 9- um make that 8." Thalia just stared at Nico with her mouth wide open. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Thalia got a devilish smile on her face.  
"Kill the freak!" She screamed.  
"Wait...what?" Thalia chased Nico into the woods.  
"Very amusing, those two," Athena mused. I almost forgot she was there. Almost. "But, I am not here to talk. Why have you not gone to rescue Annabeth?"  
"She said she was happy there." I felt tears brim up to my eyes and betray me. They spilled on to my face.  
"Do you know how many times a day she prays to me? He disarms her every hour and cuts her and breaks her bones. And he gets inside her head, makes her think of horrible things. Her only hope is that you will rescue her, that you will come for her," I was in shock, I couldn't move. How dare he do that to her! "You must go to her! Do you know the meaning of love? I gave you a chance Percy, don't blow it." I think I imagined it but, I thought I saw a tear glisten in Athena's eyes. She tossed golden drachmas at my feet.

"What are these?"

"Magic drachmas, they could allow you to go into your iris message for a short period of time." She smiled a bit, then she scowled. "This is a punishment for not going to Annabeth sooner."

"Why is it that every time the Gods give a heartwarming speech, it either ends in death, disappointment, or eternal pain?" Athena shrugged.

"We like to be dramatic."

"I could see that." She raised her sword to me.  
"N-no, please no." I felt searing pain spreading through my body. My blood poured on the ground with chunks of flesh falling off as well.  
"I can't breathe, it's moving to my lungs. AHHH!"  
"Goodbye, Peruses, like I said, don't blow it." The last thing I saw was Teenage Athena walk towards the woods, not looking back once.


	5. The Iris Message

**Ok, as you know I love you all, but for my next chapter to be updated I need 5-10 new reviews. Enjoy...**  
**Oh and BTW Thalia isn't a hunter.**

Annabeth's P.O.V  
I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up I found a gold drachma and a note. It was from Luke. It said that he would send a butler up to give me something to eat. Don't forget to tip him, it said. I sobbed in despair. There was no way Percy could find me; he doesn't even know where I am. I sat up and looked around. _Drachma, the spray bottle from my last message, and Luke's not here! _I set my IMing place up and whispered "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering." Then I tossed the drachma into the mist. "Thalia, gods know where." A black t-shirt was the first thing I saw_. Death to Barbie_. I couldn't help but smile a little. _Just like her,_ I thought. She looked up and her jaw dropped open.  
"Hello, Thalia."  
"Annabeth?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yes." _This is going nowhere_.  
"Where are you! Your mom came. And Percy is going INSANE looking for you!" The emotion in her voice was so deep that I felt tears down my face.  
"I'm in Sally Jackson's apartment." _Annabeth! _Luke's furious voice filled my head. _How DARE you send an Iris message! _"Get out of my head! Please get OUT OF MY HEAD!" Thalia looked at me in horror. I didn't want her to see my pain so I shoved my hand in the Iris message.  
"Annabeth, NO!" Thalia yelled.

Percy's P.O.V  
I walked out of my cabin _again_. But, this time I can barely walk, I saw yellow dots, and I was blood stained. I tried to hurry to the stream as fast as demigodenly possible when you were just beat up by Athena. Finally, _finally_ I got to the stream. I'd like to say that I thought_ what the heck? I'm fine! I don't need to be healed_! But, really I did a face plant in the water and sighed in relief. I soon saw my cuts and gashes turn into small scars. I broke through the top of the water with a huge splash. I ran out of the water at top speed. I'm not sure what then happened. I either barreled into someone or someone barreled into me.  
"Dude!" Thalia yelled.  
"What?" I asked in the same tone. She then went very quiet and whispered,  
"I know where Annabeth is."  
"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed and gripped Thalia by the shoulders.  
"Come... Down. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out." She spoke to me. I pressed riptide up against her neck and demanded where she was. "She's in your mom's apartment." I was shocked at this news but I wasn't surprised. Where else would Luke take her then some place we would never look? Thank gods my mother and step-father were in Italy! I pushed past Thalia and sprinted to my cabin.

It seemed that today was the day Clarisse wanted revenge for something I had no clue I did to her. I didn't even pause, I uncapped Riptide and stabbed it in her calf, I didn't even bother to pull it out of her flesh. It would appear by the time I get to my cabin.  
"I'll get you for this punk!" Clarisse yelled. _Wonderful_. I finally got to my cabin and went straight to my bed. I took one of the magic drachmas and went to the fountain in my room.  
"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering. Annabeth Chase, Sally Jackson's apartment." I took a deep breath and jumped into the Iris message.  
Traveling was a lot of fun. If you like feeling nauseated, sweating out places you didn't know could sweat, and it being very, very dark. For me, I hated every minute of it. When I arrived in my mother's living room, I threw up. (Sorry mom.) I looked up and saw Annabeth crying her eyes out. Her leg was in a weird position and she kept smacking herself saying "Stop, please stop." It made me cry. I ran to her but I smacked against a wall made of...air? Annabeth heard the noise and looked up. She got off the bed real slowly, only walking on her left leg.  
"Percy?" She asked in a weak voice.  
"Yes, It's me." She laughed in relief. Then it seemed that the box dissolved and as I walked through the box I pressed lips up against hers. It was wonderful! I missed her so much! I entangled my hands in her hair and she did the same for me. After a few minutes she pulled away, gasping and it seemed that she was being controlled and pushed me away, through the box-which had come back- and started squirming and screaming in agony.

Nobody's P.O.V  
"Percy, help me! He's in my head, he's in my head! Save me!" Annabeth started to scream as soon as Luke walked in.  
"Why are you here!" Luke yelled.  
"I summoned him." Annabeth crocked. Without another word, Luke pushed Percy back into the Iris message. But, Percy still had 15 minutes left. So, he saw everything. Luke walked into the box like it wasn't even there.  
"You stupid GIRL!" Luke screamed and smacked her. Percy wanted to tear him apart but, he knew without help, Luke will whip his butt. Luke disappeared and seemed to go inside Annabeth's head. He stared at her brain and went to the part of the brain where the memories where stored. He went inside and replaced all the memories of Percy with himself. Don't ask anyone how, because they don't know, not even Luke knows how he did it, but he did.  
"Annabeth." Luke appeared. "Are you okay?" Annabeth looked at him funny, and then smiled.  
"Yes." Percy fell to his knees. Luke smiled.  
"Do you love me?" Luke asked.  
"Heck, yeah!" Annabeth scoffed. She reached up and kissed him, it made Percy wants to gag. But, he was to shocked and heartbroken to care.  
"Good." Luke said between the kiss. Annabeth reached up to him and her ring that Percy gave her fell off. She pulled away and looked at the ring.  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"Don't you remember? That's the ring I gave you." Something then zapped in Annabeth's mind.

"No you didn't! Percy did! And I love him not," She gagged, "_you_." Luke then kissed Annabeth really, really long. And let me tell you it wasn't like how you kiss your parents goodnight. She was fighting it, and then just stood there waiting for it to end. Percy was ready to kill Luke! Kissing her against her will! But Annabeth was already ahead of Percy, punching Luke in the face. Luke only punched her back and walked out of the room chuckling. Percy ran his hand into the Iris message and Annabeth's frightened face disappeared.  
"I'm coming for you." Percy whispered. "And I'll kill Luke too."

**Well, what did you think? I thought it was pretty good. Review...I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! (Not really-but I wish I did!)**


	6. Secrets

**Welcome children….to the house of WAVEGIRL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! *awkward silence* Anyway…..I think disclaimers are sooooo overrated! (Actually I just don't feel like writing one) Spider pig, spider pig! Does whatever a spider pig does! Does he fly? No he doesn't! He is just a pig! Look out! Here comes the spider pig! Thank you for putting up with my stupidity and weirdness! :p**

No one's P.O.V

"Yes you do!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yep, you totally do."

"Nico, I'm going to explain this calmly and nicely so that I can get this through your thick skull. For the last time I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH OR LOVE OR LIKE YOU!" Thalia screamed so loud that all the campers in that area gathered around to see what was going on.

"What about all of the above?" Nico smirked and looked around. That comment seemed to start a chain reaction. All the onlookers started yelling comments like: "Burn!" or "He brought it!" or "Beat that Thalia!". Thalia's rage bubbled up inside of her and poured out.

"FINE! You want me to show how much I hate him? Well then, I'll show you!" And with that, Thalia gave Nico a giant slash across the face with her dagger. The blood poured out and splattered across the ground. Nico let out a yelp and fell to the ground. Thalia laced her dagger through her fingers and walked out of the sword arena. Thalia wanted to kill Nico but wanted to kiss him. She wanted to make him suffer but, at the same time, wanted a lover. She couldn't help but wonder as she looked back into the arena, _what if…..?_

Percy's P.O.V

I was rummaging through Annabeth's stuff, looking for clues on how to defeat Luke. Something, ANYTHING! I was about to leave in defeat when something caught my eye… a diary? Annabeth + diary=juicy secrets! My inner teenage girl took over as I reached for it. I flipped through a few pages, skimming, until I reached the last page. It had a title, Guilt. It read like this: I can't live with the guilt anymore, and I have to let it out before I burst! Thalia wasn't killed by a monster…it was me…

**Ooooooo Cliff Hanger! Sry that it's short, but, it's good! R&R, if you don't know what that means, then go to a hospital! You are suffering from extreme stupidity! If we work together, we could make this world a better place. **


End file.
